


why be on the top when you can be on the bottom?

by richttps



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bottom Richie, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richttps/pseuds/richttps
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak has been put into some unexpected scenarios, especially when he started dating Richie Tozier.But, in this moment, nothing will ever surprise Eddie more than the sleek black dildo that’s he’s currently drooling over.





	why be on the top when you can be on the bottom?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am and all i have to say about this is that i love bottom richie. 
> 
> sue me.

Eddie Kaspbrak has been put into some unexpected scenarios, especially when he started dating Richie Tozier senior year. If it weren’t for him, he’d still be a virgin rubbing one out to the idea of even _kissing_ his best friend at the time.

Now, he’s got Richie to satisfy every wild fantasy Eddie drops at his feet and he never questions him. Maybe that’s what he loves most about Richie is that he’s always been more than willing to go to the extra mile, even when Eddie was feeling particularly kinky one morning and wanted Richie to rub ice cubes down the length of his body. _Which, to his defense looked hotter in the pornos._

But, in this moment, nothing will ever surprise Eddie more than the sleek black dildo that’s he’s currently drooling over ever since Richie placed it into his palms after going out _on his own_ to buy it without him having to ask.

It’s beautiful, absolutely _stunning._ The way it fits in his hand has him ogling even more over the fact that it’s pretty _fucking big._ There’s rivets and dips, multiple points of pleasure and he can’t even dream of what it must feel like to have it stretching him open.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s obsessed with Richie’s dick but this is _more_ and it’s _new_.

When his eyes scan up the length of Richie’s body, shirt already removed and stomach clenching with anticipation and excitement over the fact that he can see Eddie’s already hard in his jeans from where’s he’s standing at the length of their bed. Richie’s on his knees, patiently waiting on the bed so when Eddie’s gaze finally meets Richie’s face he nearly collapses at the sight.

“You like it?” Richie asks, voice already husk with lust and desire as his tongue darts out to swipe across his lips. It’s all for show, an attempt to have Eddie shaking to the core - which he’s successful because there’s heat flooding all through him and the room is suddenly too hot to the point where his clothing is sticking to his skin.

“You got this for me?” His eyes are already dilated, he knows this. It should be embarrassing how easily it is for Eddie to fall under Richie’s command, but the way his cheeks are flushed a deep rose all the way to his chest, Eddie can’t help but feel a craving to drag his tongue over his perky nipples.

“Yeah, figured we could test it out. You wanna?”

“ _Yes_ _,_ more than anything. _Jesus_.”

“C’mere then, darling.” Richie purrs, and he’s instantly carrying himself up towards the headboard, allowing himself to settle against it with legs spread as an inviting gesture for Eddie’s motionless form to react to, completely in awe with the beauty that radiates from him.

It takes a minute for Eddie to catch up with their current situation, but when he does, Richie’s flashing him a soothing smile that’s comforting and he can’t help but allow himself to be drawn into the spell as he finds his way into Richie’s lap, still completely clothed as he runs his fingers down the curves of his cheekbones.

“You gonna kiss me?” Eddie asks, snarky as usual because he’s already wanting to dive right into their festivities as he grounds his hip down into Richie’s which results in a low groan at the base of Richie’s throat.

“I’ll get there.” He replies, fingers wrapping around the toy that’s still clutched in Eddie’s palm before taking it into his own and bringing it up to Eddie’s lips to tap once against them for him to get the hint, and he responds immediately like he’s trained for this, tongue fully out as it sits heavy against it, allowing Richie to guide the movements as he pushes it to the back of his throat.

“Not as good as my cock, huh?”

Eddie naturally agrees because nothing will beat the warmth of Richie’s dick pulsing between his lips and the veins that rest prominently against his tongue. Everything about this though is thrilling, allowing Richie to control the movements as Eddie hums against the silicone, and they’re so impossibly close that he can feel Richie’s heartbeat thumping against his chest and his eyes are so wide, growing with amazement.

It’s when Eddie’s on the brink of tears from his throat growing raw at the constant pressure that Richie removes the toy from his mouth and is replacing it with his own tongue, the spit soaked dildo lingering somewhere between their stomachs but Eddie can’t find the energy to complain as Richie’s free hand wraps around the back of his neck and is binding them closer and closer.

It’s not slow and languid at all, it’s fast and _dirty._ Richie was never an experienced kisser, never had the patience to study into how it was supposed to be done, and Eddie thought that maybe overtime he’d become more advanced, but it’s _Richie_ and everything he does is rushed and messy. It’s spit dripping down Eddie’s chin and teeth bumping together everytime Richie yanks Eddie’s head to the side by the hair at the base of his neck to shove his tongue deeper down his throat as if he’s seeing how far he can make it before Eddie’s pushing him away. The only thing that keeps him from not untangling their tongues is the encouraging grunts that Richie elicits everytime Eddie draws his bottom lip between his teeth before diving back in for more.

Eddie’s back is arching into Richie, wanting to feel more of him as his fingers dig into his shoulder blades. Allowing Richie’s hands to grip onto his waist and leans him further back until he’s nearly laying against the comforter, only left to dig his heels into his lower back to keep him still seated on his hips.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, please.” Richie’s speaking the moment they’ve separated, finally allowing Eddie’s back to settle against the mattress, head at the end of the bed, and Eddie can’t help but bite back a fond smile at the way Richie’s back is hunched uncomfortably over Eddie, lips attached at the base of his neck as wandering fingers find their way underneath his top, large hands fanning out across his bare skin.

“Doesn’t help if you’re still kissing me, hunny.” Eddie points out, hands clutching at Richie’s broad shoulders, feeling him lift away as clothing is being pulled over his head, allowing the cool AC to fan across his flushed chest.

“I seriously almost nut every time I take your shirt off.”

“What about when you take my pants off?”

“That’s a whole other form of torture.”

Richie speaks with ease, words find him easily and speaking at the right moments. He’s never held back on comments or _jokes_ and it’s always smooth like silk when he whispers it against Eddie’s skin.

He still can’t figure out if it’s a way to calm Eddie down or to calm himself down as his fingers play with the zipper of his jeans while Eddie lifts his hips up allowing Richie to tug them down to the middle of his thighs before he’s left to shimmy out of them himself while Richie works on his own.

Once they’re finally free of clothing Richie’s attention is directed back towards the naked silhouette, settling between the space between his legs with a bottle of lube clutched in one hand beside Eddie’s head. There’s spit pooling in Eddie’s cheeks as he feels up Richie’s stomach, fingers brushing through the patch of hair beneath his belly button.

“How d’you want me?” He asks, eyes peering up into Richie’s, watching him visibly shiver underneath Eddie’s touch.

Richie’s quiet for a moment, leaving Eddie pliant without command as his fingers wrap tightly around his leaking cock from where it was resting against his abdomen, and it causes him to release an unexpected moan at the pleasure, head craning back to expose his neck which allows Richie to repeat his previous actions of sucking the blood to the surface of the skin and then lapping at it lovingly with his tongue.

When he finally does reply, he’s kissed his way up to the base of Eddie’s ear and the words that vibrate his body entirely has his stomach flipping with a feeling he’s never experienced.

“Three fingers deep inside of me.”

It’s enough to have Eddie propping himself up on his elbow, momentarily pulling Richie away from his task as Eddie stares at him disbelievingly, eyebrows furrowed together and his mouth opening and shutting as if he’s contemplating the correct reply because Eddie’s dreamt of getting his hands on Richie and opening him up like he’s always done for him, but he’d never found the right moment to address _this_ fantasy because he didn’t want Richie to freak out.

But, this - this is it.

“Wait, slow down.” Eddie says, other hand coming to land on Richie’s chest as he tries to capture Eddie’s lips with his own again, but Eddie can’t just jump into something that hadn’t been discussed prior. “Baby, are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah. I‘ve been thinking about it.” He replies, head nodding at an alarming pace causing his mess of curls to fall further into his eyes and Eddie would pinch his cheeks and call him adorable if it weren’t for the blood rushing to his dick. “I want you to fuck me with the dildo.”

_He can do that._

He can _definitely_ do that.

“You’re like a living dream.” Eddie fawns, a breath of laughter following after from Richie as they work to switch positions, this time Richie’s sprawled out in the middle of their bed with Eddie kneeled between his thighs, allowing Richie to push the lube into his palm.

He’s lifting the lid with no patience as he smothers his fingers in the gel, allowing it to heat up against his skin - which doesn’t take long due to the fact that he’s practically on fire at the sight of Richie’s hair fanning out against the blankets and his swollen lips speaking sinful stories.

“You nervous?”

“No, I’ve actually had wet dreams about this.” Eddie says, allowing Richie to bend at the knees and comfortably settle into a position with a pillow underneath him.

“Yeah? Tell me about them.” Richie says, hands tucked beneath his head with eyebrows raised like the cocky person he is.

And it’s not challenging because Eddie could write a novel about Richie in bed, all his little quirks and what has him cursing into the night with sweat beading against his forehead. When Eddie’s index finger bumps against Richie’s hole, he nearly jumps out of his skin and Eddie makes sure to remember that for the sequel.

“Well, it usually starts with you begging - telling me _how_ _much you want it._ ” He speaks, keeping all his attention on his fingers because he knows Richie’s face is screwed tightly together since Eddie’s start rubbing the pad of his finger against the sensitive skin, not rushing to push in because he knows that’s what Richie wants. Instead, he’s running the palm of his other hand down his thigh in a soothing matter that has goosebumps raising along Richie’s skin, and has him shivering with the feeling of the cold lube and the way the tip of Eddie’s finger catches against the rim.

“God, I want it so bad.” Richie begs.

“And then you’ll undress for me because I _love_ to watch you put on a show,” Eddie continues, ignoring the frustrated breaths coming from Richie as he attempts to squirm his hips further down as if it’ll speed up the progress. “I’ll make you open yourself up for me, get yourself nice and loose for me.”

“Mmh.” Richie agrees, and Eddie feels a hand wrapping around his own wrist, halting his movements before he can even slide a finger inside of him. It causes his eyes to flash up to Richie’s and there’s a determined look in his eyes as moves Eddie’s hand completely out of the way, coating his own fingers in lube before he’s pushing past the ring of muscles with his index finger, much like what Eddie was about to do.

“ _Holy shit.”_

“Keep talking.”

“Um, _jesus,_ ” Eddie breathes out once Richie’s fully thrusting one finger inside of him and it’s already causing small whimpers to fall from his lips and Eddie can’t tear his eyes away from the sight as his dick twitches in interest, perked with impatience as it smears precum on his own stomach. “Your moans are so pretty when you do it, you’ll say my name over and over again.”

“ _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie.”_ Richie moans out on queue, following Eddie’s story like they’re instructions on what he’s meant to do. He’s now got two fingers nuzzled inside of him, wrist working slower due to the temporary restraint but it’s not holding him back from scissoring his fingers in and out and Eddie can’t help but squeeze at the base of his own dick to hold back from releasing.

“Yeah, just like that,” He says, and his mind is dizzy with how turned on he is. “I’ll tell you how good you’re doing because shit, baby, you’re doing so fucking good.”

There’s a weak crack in Richie’s throat when he hears the praise and his thighs are shaking with pleasure as he’s pushing in a third finger, eyes remaining closed as Eddie searches for the black dildo, pouring lube along the cool surface before using his hand to spread it around the length evenly.

“You look so good when you’re doing it in my dreams, but you can’t wait to have my cock inside of you.” Eddie explains, free hand pushing Richie’s thighs apart until they’re spread as far as they’ll go with his long limbs. His eyes are opened again once he feels Eddie’s touch again, fingers removing themselves to rest on his stomach as he waits for Eddie to take over.

“ _Please.”_ Richie whispers, lifting his hips up towards Eddie which is only settled with the palm of his hand as Eddie’s fingers slide through the precum on Richie’s stomach and bringing it up to his mouth for Richie to suck on.

“Sh, baby. I got you,” He soothes, bringing his spit soaked fingers back down to Richie’s hole as he pushes three fingers into him, making sure that he’s stretched enough for his liking. There’s a pleased sound that escapes him when Richie clenches around his fingers, toes pushing against his thigh. “I cum before I can finish the dream because I can see how fucked out your face is before I can even get inside of you.”

Much like now, Richie’s face is flushed all over - not an inch of skin isn’t tinted red under the attention. He’s glowing too, freckles more prominent against the bridge of his nose and Eddie’s pretty sure there’s snot running but he couldn’t help to care because Richie’s a moaning mess as Eddie nudges the tip of the toy against his hole.

There’s no exchanged words as Eddie continues to push inside of Richie, watching as the toy gets swallowed with every inch. The only noises echoing in their apartment is the short pants coming from Richie and Eddie hopes the neighbors can hear him because he’s in such awe of the state Richie’s in, completely pliant with Eddie’s movements until he’s got nothing else to give and instead is removing the toy completely before pushing back in with a fast force.

“ _God, fuck -_ Jesus Christ.” Richie babbles, hand clutching at Eddie’s forearm but not attempting to halt his movements and Eddie slowly pulses the dildo inside of him.

“Feel good?” Eddie asks, mostly just wanting to hear Richie’s raw voice.

“Mhm, feels really good,” He replies, their eyes landing on each others as Richie shows him an assuring smile that’s stuffed with warmth and Eddie thinks he looks stupid because he’s got a _fucking dildo_ in his ass and he can still smile at Eddie like he’s the world. “You’re doing really good.”

Eddie’s trying really hard not to completely abandon the whole task and replace the item with his own dick just so he can feel the tightness on himself and experience it, but it sounds _so good_ in the moment that Eddie’s hips buck forward on their own at the thought and he has to inhale deeply to refrain.

Richie seems to get it because he’s stroking his hand up Eddie’s arm and speaking words that are music to Eddie’s ears.

“You can, y’know.”

It’s all Eddie needs before he’s completely tugging the toy out again for the second time and laying it down beside them while he fists himself with lube and it’s the perfect amount of relief that his body has been aching for the whole time, causing his mouth to part in pleasure and he can’t slow down the turning of his wrist until Richie’s clearing his throat as a reminder that he’s also in the room.

“As fucking hot as that is, i’d like to cum too.”

Eddie’s in Richie’s space again soon after, one hand pressing against his Richie’s stomach while the other line’s himself up with Richie, enthused with the lube that’s reflecting against the light and dripping on the insides of Richie’s thighs. If he could, he’d paint a mural of this moment as he pushes into the heat, allowing himself to fall naturally into Richie with every inch.

They’re both cursing at the overwhelming feeling until Eddie’s settled fully inside of him, taking the time to catch his wavering breath because it’s even more than he’d imagined. There’s a feeling that he might pass out with serenity but he’s not willing to tap out just yet because Richie’s legs are wrapping around his hips instantly and his fingers and tangling into Eddie’s curls as he pulls him down to his level but not bringing their lips together but rather just panting into each others mouths.

“Give it to me, stud.” Richie says, and it’s meant to be teasing but Eddie wants to drown in the sentence as he draws his hips back before sliding back in, feeling the grip in his hair tighten as he works up a tempoed pace.

Eddie brings their lips together to connect once again, but it’s useless because with every thrust Richie’s body is being shifted up and Eddie keeps picking up the pace because there’s a heat building that’s teetering him closer to the edge.

He results to sitting back onto his heels, hands gripping into his hip bones and he tugs Richie against him with every pulse, focusing solely on the way his dick is sliding easily inside of Richie like he was meant for this.

“To-”

Richie’s cut off the minute Eddie’s hand grips his cock, working sloppy tugs as he attempts to drive Richie over the edge because he’s growing closer himself and his primary focus is Richie’s release. The moans become more high pitched, less deep as he squirms under Eddie’s touch, reveling in the advanced movements Eddie possesses as he swipes his thumb over the tip and pushes against the veins that run through the length.

“You gonna cum?” Eddie pants out, attempting to maintain a steady flow but rather is becoming more erratic by the seconds.

“Yeah, yeah.” Richie replies, body tensing with feelings as his thighs tighten around Eddie’s waist, holding him flush against him while he comes with a drawled out moan, back arching towards the ceiling as fluid paints the space between him and Eddie, landing up to his chest and smearing onto Eddie’s stomach as he continues to fuck into him.

It’s a matter of time until Richie’s whispering out encouragements for Eddie to release and it’s nearly impossible not to when all that’s being heard is Richie’s begs to feel Eddie fill him up - which he does. He presses deep into Richie with a hum as his dick pulses inside of him, it feels like a whole different form of pleasure as Richie clenches around him, keeping him still as Eddie basks in the post orgasm haze.

Richie allows him to settle, keeping himself busy with looping Eddie’s curls around his finger as he nuzzles his face into Richie’s neck, puffing against the damp skin until his vision comes back to him and then he’s pressing delicate kisses along Richie’s skin up until he’s met with the others lips.

“Welcome back to earth, my angel.” Richie sings, smile still apparent after everything, even more so now that he’s been worn out. There’s a lightness to him, body completely relaxed underneath Eddie’s weight but is in no rush to roll out from beneath him even when Eddie’s softening inside of him.

“That was-”

“Amazing? Hot? Everything you’ve ever dreamt of?”

“I was gonna say decent but sure.” Eddie teases, watching as Richie’s nose scrunches up in annoyance but it doesn’t last long when Eddie’s shifting his weight and it pulls a low moan from his throat at the sensitivity but it already has him half hard.

“Oh?” Eddie says, watching how Richie’s eyes nearly roll back into his head as he grinds his hips against Richie, feeling Richie harden against his stomach with each shallow roll of his hips. “Sure it’s not everything you’ve ever dreamt of?”

“Don’t start something you won’t finish.” He replies, hands curling around Eddie’s biceps from where he’s holding himself up above Richie now, continuing to circle his hips inside him, not in any rush to slam into him but rather remain deep with every roll.

“ _You know i’ll finish, baby._ ” He whispers back, leaning his head down to kiss along Richie’s chest at an agonizing pace that’s filled with admiration at how relaxed Richie is at the moment. Slow fingers trailing themselves along Eddie’s skin, leaving a trail of sparks with every touch.

Eddie continues bathing Richie with his lips, making sure to touch every square inch and marking every spot he can. It’s lazy and sloppy but it still has Richie’s breathing uneven as he grinds up against Eddie’s stomach.

“Might cum already.” He warns, but his voice is soft with small breaks between each syllable and Eddie doesn’t even need to touch him besides the press of his lips, causing Richie’s head to roll to the side and his legs to fall apart further.

“Cum for me.” Eddie speaks quietly against the shell of Richie’s ear and it’s all he needs to be whining for the second time that night as ropes of white soak into the previously dried mess along his skin. It’s less intense but it has his eyes drooping with pleasure.

Eddie pulls out slowly, making sure not to move too fast in a way that’ll disrupt Richie. He strokes himself with a sense of urgency, head thrown back as he hits his peak quickly after, coating Richie’s stomach for the third time that night.

“Buying that dildo was the best thing I’ve ever done.”  Richie speaks, a playful glimmer in his eyes as Eddie cleans him up with a warm towel he’d gone to fetch. It wasn’t unusual for Richie to be perky within seconds, he’s always been a radiant soul.

“I can’t disagree,” Eddie says, managing to settle himself down next to Richie as he’s instantly being pulled against his chest with a kiss to his head. “Wake me up in ten for a third round.”

“Will do, Chief.” Richie laughs, allowing himself to fall into the familiar comfort of Eddie in his arms.

“I love you.” He adds on, knowing Richie already understands because Eddie always makes sure to remind him every day, but it still doesn’t stop his heart skipping a beat whenever it leaves Eddie’s lips.

“I love you,” Richie speaks. “Maybe not as much as the sex toy, but you’re definitely a close second.”  

And Eddie thinks he can accept that title because even though Richie’s full of unexpected scenarios, he never fails to keep Eddie grounded.

**Author's Note:**

> richardtoz.tumblr.com
> 
> come yell at me.


End file.
